Sensations
by TheBarberAndHisBaker
Summary: When Mrs Lovett thought she finally had him...


Sensations

She slowly opened her eyes to fully observe what was just happening in front of her. Sweeney Todd, the man she loved, the man she swore to go to the ends of the world with, approached her. The expression in his eyes that used to frighten her so much since this evening he appeared in her shop, now sent shivers through her body, reaching every last nerve. She wanted him. Oh, she wanted him so bad. He was so close and yet so far apart...

_Would she give in?_

Nellie's always been a stubborn woman, who put her foot down and stood up to her opinion but with Sweeney, it was different. He only had to snip his finger and she obeyed, like a dog. She hated that he made her so obedient to him but at the same time she loved every attention he gave her, even if it didn't mean the same to him as it meant to her. Even if his attention was just connected with lust and manly instincts, she would always give in, simply to have the chance to be close to him, no matter how or under what circumstances.

She always had. And he knew that. He knew what he had to do to get his will at hers, yet he never pushed the limit. Much to her but even more to his own wonder. Why couldn't he hurt that bloody woman? What made her so different to all the customers he felt not a little bit of mercy for? He simply couldn't find an answer for that. The only thing he knew was that he wanted her, wanted every part of her closely pressed against his. Her slim figure joined with his toned body. He shook his head at those images and noticed the look of confusion that crossed her face for a short moment as he did so, which was fast replaced by a frightful look again as she saw the anger rising in his body.

Before she had the chance to ask what the hell was going on, he was on her. She gasped by this sudden closeness but the yelp wasn't even able to fully escape her lips as those were already locked with none others than Mr. T's. She felt her heart racing and heat was rising in her body as their bodies moved to the rhythm of their lips. Her head was spinning. She couldn't even fully take in what was happening. Sweeney Todd, the man she waited for 15 years - just to be disappointed that he couldn't escape the memories of his now gone woman - was kissing her. Not in her wildest fantasies had she imagined that this day may come. And now that it was there, it was even better than she had ever dreamed of. Dreaming of kissing Mr Todd was one thing, but actually experiencing the whole thing was nearly too much for her to take. Lips crashed against each other, bodies shifted as the heat between them became nearly unbearable, hot breaths escaped their lips as they both parted to yelp for air just to be joined in a sloppier but even more intense kiss the next moment. Nellie shivered as his long cold fingers stroked down her neck, her most sensitive spot. Strokes became caresses and caresses became heavy touching as Sweeney slowly but determined explored every inch of her exposed skin above her cut-out. She nearly protested as he pulled her dress lower and lower, careless of the fabric slowly tearing apart under his firm grip but the sensation took over her and everything seemed to be unimportant. Slowly he kissed his way down her neck, stroking along her sides which sent sensations through her body she didn't knew she was capable of. She tried to touch, tried to give him all the feelings he was given her right now but she was still too shocked that this was actually happening that she could do nothing but enjoy it and grant Mr Todd with content moans and sighs every time his lips or tongue met her exposed skin. As Nellie thought she couldn't take the sensation any longer and took all of her remaining courage together to actually touch him and explore his body, he was gone. She sighed annoyed. Disappointed she opened her eyes just to see Mr T in front of her, straightening his clothes and observing her with a disgusted look on his face that made her freeze in her position. After some minutes passed with anyone saying a word, she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing as he surprisingly spoke first.

"You'll never be my Lucy!", he spat out and left the room, leaving Mrs Lovett with not only unsatisfied desires but also with a hurt he'll never quite grasp.


End file.
